1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing access to a communications network and more particularly relates to controlling content distribution and network authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global network known as the Internet has grown from a tool used by scientists, researchers, and technology experts to a near necessity for many people throughout the world. The Internet has become a means of communication for people across the globe as well as an entertainment media delivery system. Internet users can access millions of different web sites using their computer and a connection to the Internet. These millions of different websites host files containing text, audio, video and graphics.
Currently, the internet user can access the Internet using a variety of different connections. Initially the majority of the population connected to the Internet using a “dial-up” connection. The dial-up connection is typically limited to 56 Kbytes/second. In the early years of the Internet, the dial-up connection was sufficient for most users. However, as websites hosted increasingly larger files the demand for bandwidth likewise increased. Examples of large files may include news broadcasts, movies, video-based advertising, etc. In other words, any content other than text began to increase the demand for a connection faster than 56 Kbytes/second.
The next generation of network connections is broadly referred to as a “broadband internet” connection. The term “broadband” loosely refers to networks having bandwidths significantly greater than that found in telephony or dial-up networks. Broadband can refer to DSL, cable, wireless, fixed wireless, satellite, fiber, and power-line network connections. Broadband connections have enabled a wide range of applications that were not possible before such as internet phones (VoIP), streaming videos, internet television, internet radio, etc.
Recently a broadband connection is not limited to a physical connection such a phone line or coaxial cable. Wireless technology has enabled users with portable devices, such as laptop computers and cellular phones, to access the internet from anywhere in range of a wireless access point or cell phone tower. Many Internet users carry internet enabled laptops, personal digital assistants, and other electronic devices and are able to access the Internet at any desired location to browse the Internet and read emails. To attract and accommodate customers with these devices, many commercial establishments such as restaurants, coffee shops, and book stores provide Internet access.
Like traditional dial-up or broadband connections, commercial establishments frequently implement a version of a subscription based system to offer Internet access, requiring a username and password. For example, a purchase at the store may be required for access to the Internet for a limited amount of time. Alternatively, Internet access may be provided by the commercial establishment for free.
Currently, some Internet service providers provide Internet access using advertising based access policies. Access to the Internet is provided free to users in exchange for the users viewing advertisements provided to the ISP by content providers. Internet advertising typically consists of images that take up part of the users screen. These images are commonly referred to as “banners.” Typical advertising for access policies continuously download banner ads that cycle across the users screen. The content providers pay the ISP for the advertising depending on a variety of factors. Generally, advertisers pay the ISP depending on the number of “click-throughs.” The term “click-through” refers to the number of users who click on the advertisement.
However, this advertising based Internet access policy has not proven to be effective at commercial establishments due to customers' privacy concerns and not wanting to provide personal or financial information. Additionally, many Internet users have come to expect that Internet access be anonymous and provided for free. Furthermore, ensuring that financial details and transactions are secure increases the costs of maintaining the network. However, providing free Internet access does nothing to help support the network, and access control and liability may be an issue.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for network access and content distribution. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would provide anonymous network access to users while also distributing content and authenticating users.